A Little Something
by Measured
Summary: The beginnings of a relationship and an unrealized cause of economic crisis. Greece/Japan.


Title: A Little Something  
Series: Hetalia  
Character/Pairing: Greece/Japan  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: kink meme: Greece's financial crisis is caused by spending money on Japan (in a spoiling way) and not getting enough sex.

**.**

After the noon siesta, he walked the streets looking for something to eat from the markets. He reminded himself to buy extra cat food – he always gets some when he goes out. There's always the threat of him running out just as the shops have closed, and having hungry cats nipping at his feet and yowling all night.

This used to be the time he'd get his first pickup of the day. Unlike France, Greece didn't have to try with wiles and manipulation. People usually came to him, offering themselves up to him with coy smiles, sly invitations to ask him to fix their windows, or see the view from their apartment.

Occasionally, he might have to make the initiative, and rarely, he'd get turned down. He never made a fuss about it or took it personally.

This ritual which he'd kept up for hundreds of years had come to an end, however. Japan had offered they keep the relationship open. There would be many times when they couldn't see each other, and it would be a strain on Greece to keep his libido in check so often. But Greece had chosen fidelity, and in that, he was certain they were both a little relieved. Even though Japan had assured him that his libido would not suffer in the absence, and that he could keep chaste until he saw Greece again (with the help of 'certain media and reading materials'), but the fact was, Greece didn't want to be sleeping with anyone else.

He slept with people because they offered, because it felt good and because he could. There was no underlying count, no conquest. He did not feel stifled being limited to one partner.

At first, he'd explain to every person he knew or who propositioned to him that he was taken. Eventually, it got so much that he just bought a little gold band which he put on the appropriate finger. When they asked, he'd just raise his hand and show them.

He hadn't told Japan about this part yet. It had taken long enough to simply acknowledge that they'd slept together, let alone something as binding as being together or marriage – even in a facsimile state.

So now, when that time of the day came, Greece filled his days by shopping. He'd go to the bazaars and find little interesting trinkets to send back to Japan. Shipping was expensive, especially to somewhere as far off as Japan's homeland, but it filled him with warmth to think that Japan would be thinking of him, remembering him...maybe smiling as he got each piece.

That made the price entirely worth it.

He hadn't quite gotten the hang of the digital cameras, but he bought those little disposable types and would take pictures of whatever he thought might interest Japan. Pictures of the lingering ruins of his mother, of a church at sunset, a particularly lovely cove.

These weren't just given with innocent intentions. Each was to lure Japan back, to experience the clear, beautiful water, the heat, the olive trees and the beauties of Athens.

He was slowly tempting Japan back to him.

The pictures that Japan sent too were alluring, though entirely digital. Unlike Greece, Japan was very savvy in all things technological. Sometimes it'd take Greece a while to learn how to unzip this or unencrypt that, but Japan was patient, and he was slowly learning.

Japan would send him pictures of temples with upturned roofs, perfect gardens and Tokyo at night. And after showing his scenery, there'd be another folder to view. This one would contain his favorite vistas of Japan: Japan himself in various states of dress and undress.

His hand would slide down to his belt buckle and undo his pants as he looked at these. Japan had even recorded his voice on occasion. A few terse phrases, even a song. Playing these made the lack of sex a little more bearable.

After that, he'd turn on the computer and start shopping a little more and ordering things online. There was always a worry in the back of his mind that Japan would get as ill as he did after the war. So Greece spent a lot of his time trying to ensue that Japan stayed healthy. He bought a lot of Japan's exports. Electronics, mostly, but also a lot of food, and whatever else he could find to ensure that Japan's economy stayed strong.

He even adopted more cats and named them things like "Sakura", "Kiku" and "Nihonjin". He'd take pictures of these too, when he was sending his large box of things to Japan's homeland. Japan loved cats, after all. And it was a good way to remind him of Japanese words. Sakura would get the pink collar, to remind him of the cascading cherry blossoms in spring he had walked under with Japan walked, while Kiku would get the yellow collar to remind him of chrysanthemums, Japan's national flower.

And ever since he'd started being with Japan in a sense of more than friends, this was how he spent his days. Wash, rinse, repeat and lather. It was woven between meeting, between naps and every other thing that made up his languid life.

He expected it to continue on, until the pains began to come over him.

Greece wasn't sure how it first happened. It seemed very suddenly that his boss was talking of deficits and an overabundance of spending. Greece had spent most of his time sleeping through the meetings. He hadn't much use for the sorts of dramatic plans America was always spouting, nor the internal dramas between them all. So it was that this crisis, this sickness was entirely a surprise to him. And just as soon, he found himself growing lightheaded, and his naps lengthening to near blackouts where he would go comatose for hours.

He forgot the passing of days. Walking grew hard, his vision grew blurry as the heat in his body grew unbearable. People came and went. Bosses, others, they all melded together into meaningly talking heads.

Sleep, that's what he wanted to do. Just sleep.

When he woke, he had no idea how long he had been out. He wondered if the cats had been fed, and tried to shakily rise.

"Ah... Don't hurt yourself."

Japan was at his bedside. His hand was pressed over a cold compress at his forehead. Greece shakily reached out his hand from the covers until he found Japan's other hand and clasped it.

"You came..."

"I came as soon as I heard. You have a horrible fever..." Japan said.

"...Will you stay?" Greece said.

"As long as I can. I will have to return to my country eventually..." Japan said apologetically.

"Of course..." Greece nodded. Even the act of nodding left him dizzy.

Greece pushed himself up until he in a seated position.

"Please don't press yourself too far, you're very ill," Japan said. Concern colored his voice.

"I want to be up at least a little while you're here. Just being around you will make me feel better..."

He pulled Japan to him, onto the bed. He didn't think Japan could catch this sort of sickness, at least not through contact like this.

"Eee, Greece–"

"I missed you," Greece said. He buried his face against Japan. There was always an earthy, spicy smell to his skin.

"I missed you too, Greece..."

"I feel better now that you're here," Greece said, muffled into Japan's yukata. He'd often keep his traditional clothes on when he visited, knowing that Greece was fond of seeing him in them.

"Please don't push yourself so far...I...we all worry about you," Japan said.

Greece looked up. Japan's face was slightly flushed. He was looking away, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was such an endearing expression on him. Greece nuzzled a little closer, a sense of contentment overwhelming the fatigue this crisis was bringing on his body.

"'m sleepy..."

"Yes, rest is the best thing for you right now. After that you can show me the views of your country if you are not too tired."

Greece knew that was a polite way of saying that he'd be showing Japan his bed. Japan was always so discreet like that. Greece found it quite adorable.

"Mmm...be glad to...right after this–" He broke off in a yawn which turned to a cough. Japan leaned in, concerned, but the coughed stopped.

Japan shifted his position to be more comfortable, and Greece burrowed deeper against him.  
He drifted off back to sleep, his arms still tight about Japan.


End file.
